


dream a little dream of me

by heylittleangel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghost!Jason, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Post-The Tower of Nero (Trials of Apollo), past mcd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Demigods' dreams usually make you see what youdon'twant to see. Still, sometimes, they allow to see someone you miss.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace
Kudos: 17





	dream a little dream of me

It’s the same place as always. It has been over a year, maybe two, and Nico keeps dreaming about this place; keeps remembering what it felt like to have his heart ripped out of his chest and exposed to Cupid. To have the words pulled out of his throat when he didn’t want them to ever come out. He still remembers the pain in his body as Cupid forced him to confess his feelings, how Nico felt as if he had no choice in the matter because he  _ had _ to do it; he had to save the world. He had to save Percy.

And he doesn’t regret it for a second. Not anymore anyway. 

But the memory of this place, the hatred he has for this place hasn’t gotten better over time. Not regretting it doesn’t mean he likes to relive this memory. It doesn’t mean he wants to go through it again and again and again. And so he turns, ready to force his mind to go somewhere else, force his dream to change to something Nico wants to see, when he senses it. 

There’s someone else with him, someone who shouldn’t be there; someone Nico doesn’t know how got into his dream. Still, curious enough, Nico searches for them, stares at the empty city and the ruins, looking for the presence, trying to feel it once again. 

To his left, the air seems to shimmer a few feet from him, bending in on itself, turning darker and darker until a human silhouette marks the space, clearing until Nico can finally see and recognize the person. But it can’t be true. It can’t be him because… Because Nico doesn’t trust his own mind, not when it has been doing everything it can to mess with him, digging up his worst nightmares to throw at him, coming up with terrible scenarios to panic him, to make him doubt his own sanity.

Still, he can’t stop himself from asking, a twinge of hope in his heart, “Are you real? Or is this just my head messing with me?” 

Jason smiles in a comforting way, the same smile he’d give Nico the first few weeks after their quest for Cupid. “Well, I  _ could _ be mean and let you think it’s in your head, but I’m a nice guy. I  _ am _ actually here, Nico. I guess your father doesn’t hate me too much, so he let me come talk to you for a few minutes.”

Nico stammers, not believing his own eyes, giving small steps towards Jason. “B-but  _ why _ ? Why come here, why come to see me when you could see anyone else?”

Jason’s smile saddens and he walks towards Nico until he’s able to put a hand on his shoulder. It feels heavy, warm,  _ real _ . “Because I actually miss you, can you believe it? And… I hadn’t seen you in so long before…” Jason doesn’t finish the sentence but the ending is clear:  _ before I died.  _

Nico’s eyes well up with tears, his heart squeezing painfully. “Jason, I’m so sorry. If I had known—”

“Stop. This is not your fault. This wasn’t  _ anyone’s _ fault. I made my choices, Nico, and you have to respect that.”

Nico lowers his eyes to the ground, sniffling. “I hate it when you’re all righteous and Roman.”

Jason chuckles, pulling Nico into a hug. “I have my moments.”

Nico doesn’t even care about touching someone else; he’s missed Jason so much and he doesn’t know if he’ll get a chance of seeing him again—knowing him the way he does, Nico’s sure Jason will choose reborn soon.

After letting him go, Jason gives Nico one last smile, his form starting to shimmer and disappear. Nico’s heart tightens and he wants to keep Jason there, stop him from going away, but he knows he can’t; he has learned that lesson in the most painful way.

“I hope I don’t see you again too soon, Nico. And remember,” Jason’s voice starts to get muffled and far away, “Be happy; you deserve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? Leave a comment and a kudo and make this writer very happy!
> 
> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr](gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
